


Maker, She's Beautiful

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Erin's pov, F/M, Post DAI, Pre Tresspasser, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maker, Shes Beautiful. Erin Trevelyan thinks back on how he met this woman, the woman who is carrying his child. The woman who holds his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker, She's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OblivionScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/gifts).



Honey colored skin beaming and alive with life. Her golden eyes were focused allowing me to watch her as she worked on our supper, her pink tongue poking out in focus. My eyes raked down her body, a pale blue dress flowed over her curves; ones that I know all too well.

  
When we first met, I was the inquisitor; Cullen had found her in the Shrine of Dumat, barely alive and weak. She looked like a walking skeleton, she pretty much was. She could barely walk on her own, I saw how thin she was, the red crystals poking out of her shoulders, the bloodshot eyes. I am glad that we were able to save someone that day, Samson may have escaped but Cullen seemed to know her well.

  
It took more than a year for her to fully recover, she didn’t seem to have any memory of her parents or what happened after the blight; But hearing her story from Cullen probably was a blessing. She recognized and talked about her twin boys, that fondness, love she held was so unique to her. I had fallen for her, it was slow at first, I didn’t want to push too much and have her run or hurt her even more.

  
When we finally started growing close, she slowly opened up to me, one that I felt honored to have; even now, two years later I see her occasionally jump at little things. She isn’t healed fully but she has made a lot of progress. She has saved the world once, it’s time that she deserves some rest and relaxation.

  
My eyes slowly travel down her back and the smile on my lips grow seeing her belly, so round with life. Our child, I never thought that I would have one. Only five months along and I already see how she holds her swell, hand under the underside, a small serene smile at her lips. She loves the child already, as do I; carefully I get to my feet and approach her. Silently loving how she is a foot shorter than I am.

  
Carefully she leans back against me, her knife stopping after she cut open a potato. “ mm…were you staring again?” came her softly accented voice, full of amusement and warmth. Something I love, when I can make her let go, have her cries reach a height that few have probably heard.

  
“I might have.” I replied, leaning down I kissed the crown of her head, my beard brushing her scalp.

  
“I might have figured as much.” She admitted giggling softly. We stayed at Skyhold our job was not done after Corypheus’ defeat. Maybe after this council, we can finally settle down, but where? Maybe the Free Marches, my home. I don’t think she would want to stay in Ferelden, she would probably throw a fit knowing my little spitfire.

  
I want to marry her, but I… haven’t found the right ring for her. I want something special for her, maybe Dawnstone with Lazurite… she’s always love blue. I have the Lazurite but I need to find the Dawnstone, maybe I could send a few troops to gather some from Emprise du Lion. It would be set in gold, a bright gold to offset those big rounded golden eyes of her.

  
This council was in two weeks, and being the stubborn woman that she was; wants to come. I… can’t exactly say no to her. It’s pretty much impossible when she sets her mind to it. Maker willing that nothing will go wrong… although something always comes up.

  
Maker She’s Beautiful. I will always cherish my warden, treat her like the princess she should be. I love you, I’ve always had. My Verrana. 


End file.
